Fate Stay Night: Era of Destruction
by sukeban-hachi
Summary: An OC FS/N fic about the war following the Fifth. I'm not a huge Otaku, but I love the concept so used the fic to write my own Servant/Master teams. IS a FS/N fic, so VERY mature. Sexual content, explicit violence. Bloooood. Warned.


A/N: So, this IS a FS/N fanfic, and the original game was an ero visual nov. So, **warning for pure, unapologetic smut. NC-17. There will be plot, tho, hopefully a full war. So hold on.**

All the characters are original, but the 'verse belongs to TYPE-Moon. Oh, and dudeitzmeh from over on OMF helped create the character of Berserker. Enjoy.

FUYUKI CHURCH

A thin ribbon of pale moonlight flowed in through the stained glass windows of Fuyuki church. A tall, slim figure stood before the altar, her back to the door. A smile spread slowly across her lips. Gracefully, she extended one hand forward and as her mouth formed soundless words her face was bathed in an eerie blue light.

She pricked her finger and held it above the forming circle. Seven drops fell, and as they did the circle's color deepened to a dark purple, changing to maroon until finally it was a vibrant red. Only a seven-pointed star remained. Once again, Tohsaka Rin smiled.

EISENBERG CASTLE-Summoning of Berserker

Rhiannon had worked hard to prepare the place of summoning. In the hills outside of Fuyuki town she had found the crumbled castle, so out of place. As if it had been magically taken and implanted from Europe. In pieces, but not a ruin. Rhiannon knelt and put her hand on the floor, closing her eyes. It flowed into her. The remnants of magic. A Servant had been defeated here.

Standing up and breathing deeply, she turned and smiled at the three men bound tightly on the floor by her side. A strong sedative had kept them immobile, but now they were all arranged around an elaborative Circle of Summoning dug into the rubble of what had once been the bottom of a staircase. They stared up at her, and Rhiannon turned her face away, tightening her grip on the knife in her hand.

Exquisitely carved out of obsidian, it had been in her family for generations. Turning it in her hand, Rhiannon slit three throats, watching silently as eighteen gallons of blood filled the circle. Slipping her hand into the front pocket of her jeans, she removed a smooth black stone. Etched upon it was a rune. Death.

Scraping the palm of her hand with the blade, Rhiannon gripped the stone tightly until she felt it burn in her grip. Smiling she began to chant.

"I am she who shall hold the chains of your humanity."

The blood began to burn brightly, erupting into iridescent fire.

"I summon thee to my hand, to be my sword."

The flames grew higher, the bodies of the men consumed by them.

"Enter the world and live under my hand! I command thee, Servant!"

Rhiannon dropped the sword into the flames.

Rock exploded into the air, the flames shooting upwards towards the inky black night. Rhiannon gasped, breathless as she felt the Command Seals burn onto the bottom of her wrist. Closing her eyes, she exhaled. Two twin sharp pricks of pain on the palm of her hand made Rhiannon try to jerk it back, only to find it held tightly.

"My, my. I do seem to have been summoned by quite the _scary_ Master this time, haven't I?"

Rhiannon narrowed her eyes and jerked her hand back. "I recognize you as my Servant. Let's go. I don't plan on spending the night in these disgusting woods."

Her Servant was before her before the words had left her mouth. "I don't think so."

Gripping her by the wrist, he walked forward, backing her against the wall. It pressed into her back, hard, cold stone. Twisting her arm above her head, Berserker leaned close, close enough that Rhiannon could feel the warmth of his breath.

"Back off."

"Again…I don't think so. I know you believe that you are in charge. That whatever you did to bring me here gave you power over me. But I will not be reined in by a tiny girl."

Narrowing her gaze, Rhiannon struggled. "I formed the contract with you. You are my Servant."

"Ah…yes. But I am afraid you are too hasty. I will not be ordered by a woman. And you…ah, you. My Master, you are far too tempting for your own good." The feel of his hand creeping up and around her throat made hot shivers run down her spine. He reached her cheek, cupping it in one hand.

Suddenly, he gripped her hair and jerked her head back. Fangs slid into her neck, sending pain shooting through her veins. Rhiannon gasped, struggling against her Servant. It made no sense. If she died, he would disappear, Berserker or no. Closing her eyes tightly, Rhiannon shouted.

"BERSERKER! I forbid you from harming your Master!"

Her wrist burned, leaving a faint, cool sense behind. Berserker hissed and jumped back, glaring at her. "You only have two of those left, Master. Be wise. "

Rhiannon kept fear from her voice or expression. "Do not think that they are the only method I have for controlling you. And do not think that I am ignorant. You do not have the strength to remain long if I die."

Berserker smirked and strode forward, leaving her behind. "That, unfortunately, is true. Take me through the city. I like to know the battlefield."

Rhiannon narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. The expression on her face only made Berserker laugh.

"Ah, Master…as much as I hate to be cliché…you truly are magnificent when you are angry."

Whirling around, Rhiannon stormed off towards town. Her thick black hair, cut to frame her piquant face as it fell to her slim shoulders flared out behind her. Berserker strode beside her, dressed more like a young executive in an exquisitely tailored suit than a legendary Hero.

"What are you doing? Get into your Spirit Form."

"No. I happen to enjoy the material aspects of this world. This modern era is…fascinating to me. And cease ordering me around, feeble one. I may not be able to harm you, but you're going to have to waste another one of your Seals if you expect me to listen to everything single thing you say."

Rhiannon struggled to keep pace with his long, lazy strides. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

They made their way through the town, stopping at least twice. Each time Berserker slammed Rhiannon into a wall then snarled and stormed off, returning with a young college girl or a new mother carrying groceries. Rhiannon turned away as he drained the mana from each, consuming it through their blood then discarding their bodies as if they were dolls.

Finally reaching her mansion on the Western District of Fuyuki, the pair settled into Rhiannon's elaborate bedroom. Reclining lazily on a Louis XVI antique couch, Berserker stared insolently at his Master. She truly was delectable. The power in her Magus blood sang to him. Her furious temper begged to be subdued, broken, molded to his will. A smirk spread across his face.

"Ugh, what are you smirking about?! I knew you would be difficult to control, but I didn't realize that would translate into you being so irritating." Rhiannon stood up and stormed to the door. "I'm taking a bath and going to bed. It's almost dawn, so feel free to enter your Spirit Form."

Slamming the door behind her, Rhiannon strode through the halls until she reached the bathroom. She ran the bath as she stood beneath the steaming spray of the shower, letting the pounding heat loosen her muscles until she was smiling and relaxed.

Settling into the sweetly scented water of the hot bath, Rhiannon closed her eyes and sighed happily. Tomorrow they would form their plan, and within the week the Holy Grail would be hers. Her body felt warm and sensual, almost limp with relaxation. Breathing the soothing scent in deeply, she let her mind drift. She slipped into a dreamlike state, sighing softly and stretching her muscles slowly. Suddenly, she heard the click of the door shutting.

Rhiannon sat up, hear heart beating faster. Turning towards the door, she shrieked and drew her arms around herself at the sight of Berserker lounging lazily against the counter.

"Hello, Master."

"Get out! What the Hell are you doing?" Snatching a towel and wrapping it around her as she stood up, Rhiannon stormed towards Berserker. Placing her hands firmly against his chest, she shoved as hard as she could.

His chest was solid, and her attempt to move him failed. Instead, he gripped her wrist and pulled her hard against him, twisting her so that her back was against his chest. One hand slid up and held her throat, tilting her head to the side as he ran his lips up her neck. "So Master…does this hurt? Am I…harming you?"

Rhiannon struggled against him, gasping as his other hand traced down to her collarbone, a soft caress. Her heart was pounding, a sweet flame growing in her stomach and spreading slowly through her body. "N…no…", she murmured. She could feel his lips against her ear as he smirked.

A rush of cold air against her skin brought a hot blush to her face, the soft towel falling softly to her feet. His hands were icy against her flushed skin, sending a shiver through her. His hand slid over to cup her breast, slowly circling the nipple with his thumb before pinching it, hard. She let out a short gasp and pulled away, turning around to face him.

"I will draw power from you, Master. And you will be quite willing when I do so…I promise you that."

Rhiannon looked up into the burning red of his eyes, breathless. Silently, she ran her hands down his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Berserker looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. She slid it off his shoulders, stroking his bare, pale chest then returning her gaze to him. "Alright."

Berserker growled and yanked her closer against him, grinning when her eyes widened in shock at the feeling of his hard length pressing against her bare skin. "I should have known you'd be…experienced. Good. Virgins…they're no fun." He brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck, then picked her up roughly and pushed her out the door.

He had her in her bedroom before she could blink easily tossing her to the bed. She rose to her knees and crept to the edge of the bed, kissing him fiercely while her slim fingers worked quickly to undo his pants and push them to the floor. Pressing her lips to his chest, she worked her mouth down slowly and slowly gripped his cock in one hand. Berserker's head tipped back with a smug smile. He tangled his hand in her hair and yanked her head back by her hair, then forcing his dick into her mouth with a grin.

Rhiannon gagged then tightened her lips and mouth around his cock, sucking earnestly at it. Her throat tightened as she sucked, her tongue stroking him up and down the base of his dick. Berserker's eyes glowed red and he growled, tightening his grip on her hair and pushing himself in further. Rhiannon gagged and cried out, gripping his hips hard for support. With a moan he suddenly backed away, his face taught with anger.

"Oh, little girl…you will waste a second Command Seal removing the one that keeps you from harm at my hands." He lay a hand at her throat and gently, stroked her pulse, one hand sliding down her thigh until she lay down beneath his hands, writhing and whimpering. "You see…I will be no Servant. From now on…you serve me." Rhiannon glanced up at him, her eyes dark with pleasure. Her bare skin was silk beneath his hands, her eyes startling and green.

He stared down at her and grinned, then traced his lips up the inside of her calf until he reached her thigh, making her shiver with anticipation. "So tell me…Master…" His lips teased her, brushed across her opening. "…am I harming you?"

She could barely breathe. Voice shaking, she sighed out her answer as she shook her head. "No…"

Suddenly sinking his fangs into her thigh, he moaned happily at the taste of her blood, her power pouring into his mouth. Her back arched, she responded as he slid a finger inside her, stroking her inside in rhythm with the flow of her heart as he drank from her. Biting his tongue then licking the wound on her leg close, he teased her by brushing his lips, then his tongue against her clit.

"And that?" His voice was mocking. He would take away her defiance. He would humiliate, break her during this night…"Were you harmed by that, Master?"

Rhiannon whined, her body unable to achieve what it wanted. "No!" Her face was flushed, her eyes shut. She was ashamed. When she had thought she could control Berserker…_Remember the Command Seals. Do not give any more up._

He saw that he was beginning to lose her and growled. Leaning down, he cupped both her perfect breasts in his hands and brought his mouth down to one, nipping it gently. Her mind went blank again. He smirked at how easy she was. So human.

Pressing his knee between her thighs, he kissed up her body slowly until they faced each other. Then he leaned forward to trace his lips down the curve of her neck, his tongue flicking out across her pulse. She shuddered beneath him, the light touch of his hands on her bare skin making it hum with pleasure. His mouth suddenly seized hers, kissing it gently, then brutally. He took her bottom lip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth before biting hard, tasting her blood.

Gazing up at him, she felt a ripple of fear. He took her wrists in one hand, trapping them both easily above her head. "Do not worry…Master…I will not harm you." His voice was chilling, promising the opposite of his words. Gripping her ankle, he pulled one leg hard over his shoulder and slammed his cock inside of her. Rhiannon cried out, her back arching high in response to the feeling of his thickness. "Release the Command…Master." She could only whimper in response.

Pulling out slowly, he grinned arrogantly down at her face before slamming violently back in. "Because that would make this…so much better for me. And you." Rhiannon glared up at him and wrapped her other leg around his waist. Burying his face in her neck, he began to slam in and out of her repeatedly. She screamed out, clawing his back with one hand. Snarling, he picked her up and shoved her face into the bed as he slammed into her from behind.

His hips pumped furiously, her cries getting louder but muffled by her position face-down on the bed. Grabbing her hair, he jerked her head back until he could sink his fangs into her neck and drink deeply. He refused to let up, the taste of her magic hot in his mouth as she held him tight inside, quivering with heat each time he slammed back inside. He could feel her skin bruising beneath his hands and smiled. Her body shook as she fell apart in his arms, unable to catch her breath as she cried out.

He continued, tearing his fangs from her throat and letting her body drop. Gripping her hips, he pumped harder, ignoring her cries until finally he let out a loud snarl, then tossed the girl aside. She shivered, her body broken by pleasure, but aching from the abuse. Her eyes closing almost immediately, she pulled a pillow down and curled around it. Her breathing was slightly shallow-he had taken more than he had wanted.

She was a Magi. It would return. If not…perhaps he would return some of it to her.

He grinned as he thought of the best way to do that.

Leaving her there, he went out into the night once more to survey the city. He could sense his opponents awakening everywhere. Walking the streets until just before dawn, he returned to Rhiannon's house and settled onto the couch across from her bedroom.


End file.
